foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Greer Watson
Welcome Welcome to you as well! Vacation is delayed for another couple of hours, so I thought I'd stop by and welcome you formally before I officially head out the door. If you have any questions, please let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.--Kodia 20:44, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! I figured I'd start by putting in the basic episode pages, and go from there. I've run into a problem, though I hope not a major one. For some reason, you (and other FK fans) seem to refer to the Season Three premiere as "THE Black Buddha", and the episode where Janette comes back as "Human Factor". That was not how I recalled them, so I just checked my tapes. It is definitely "Black Buddha" (no "the"), and "The Human Factor" (with a "the"). The problem is that, though I can put the right names in the text, I can't change the template that does the box or the episode listing. Somewhere, you have done the official formal list of episodes/numbers that the template uses; and I think any changes have to be done by *you*. Also, it is very frustrating that the box keeps going off to the right, and there comes a point where I can't see what I'm writing. This leads to errors, which I can only pick up during the previews, and correct with irritating slowness, since the corrections themselves then wind up off screen. Greer :I can correct the names of the episodes, no trouble. You'll see where the naming template is and you should be able to change it if you find any more anomalies. The list I took was from the old FK website, so likely that's where the errors started. I thought I'd cross-checked them, but apparently not well enough. Thanks for finding the errors. :As for the box issue, I'm not sure which box you're referring to. The episode box? And running off the page how? I seem to see everything just fine, so I'm not sure how to try and fix the errors you're experiencing. Let me know more details and I'll see what I can do before I head out the door.--Kodia 21:19, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, I think I may have found the answer. The box I referred to is the one in which you write (before you preview or save it). And I just discovered a thing to click on that says "Enter widescreen"--after which I am able to see everything I'm writing because the wikia sidebar disappears. -- Greer Watson, 2008 July 26, 5:24 pm :Ah, gotcha. I'll keep plugging away. I'll try not to touch anything you're currently working on so there aren't any edit conflicts. And we can always go through and sweep the episodes for consistency when we're done. Good luck and thanks for the updates!--Kodia 21:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Episode Tweaking Thanks so much for getting the episode information started! I wanted to leave you a quick note (husband is still in bed and we've not left for vacation yet). I updated the Episode template to account for the differences in episode numbers and production order. I've also updated the text that users can copy and paste into each episode and started adding it to some of the episodes you already added into the database, so you could see how it could be used. I likely won't be able to run through the rest of the episodes before I leave (I can hear the hubby stirring now, so it will be shorter than I thought), but please feel free to use the examples of my updates as you continue through adding information.--Kodia 13:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC)